Cops and Robbers
by Any-chan15
Summary: Hay veces que para hacer justicia, se debe quebrantar la ley. / ―China, ¿puedes enseñarme a ser un ladrón? Continuación de La Delincuente.


_**Este one-shot ocurre en el mismo universo, años después, del one-shot "La delincuente".**_

**¡Hola! En verdad no esperaba volver a escribir para este fandom, pero no pude resistirme. Era más sencillo "continuar" el hilo de esta historia, o por lo menos seguirle en el mismo universo XDD en fin, la culpable es esta canción: Cops and Robbers de The Hoosiers. Escúchenla, está buena.**

**Espero que les guste y que no haya taaanto OOC xD ¡Hola nee-san! (saludo por si mi nee-san fan de esta pareja, y a la que no hablo desde hace mucho, lee esto jajaja)**

**Cops and robbers**

El brillante sol, imponente en el cielo, sin una nube que cubriera sus fuertes rayos, no les dejaba otra opción a los mortales que buscar refugio bajo las sombras de los árboles. Aunque esa en verdad no era la razón por la que él se encontraba tan lejos del lugar del entierro, sino que quería un lugar donde nadie lo viera llorar, y es que no era nada propio de él. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si quien estaba dentro de ese cajón era su hermana?

Cuando quería recobrar la compostura una imagen de ella sonriendo aparecía como un recuerdo nítido y lo quebraba. Apretaba sus dientes pero la imagen no se iba, sino que se ponía en movimiento. Ambos creciendo, luego ella saliendo con el idiota de Hijikata, cuando la entregó a ese bastardo en el altar; el día anterior a su asesinato, cuando le contó con una emoción contagiosa de que iba a ser madre. Estaba tan feliz por esa criatura y quiso que fuera él quien se enterara primero, convirtiéndolo en el único, pues horas más tarde la encontraron muerta en un callejón cercano a su casa.

¿Por qué no había testigos si fue en plena tarde? ¡Ni siquiera se había ocultado el sol y él no vivía en una zona apartada! ¡Vivía en el jodido centro, cerca de su comisaría!

Golpeó el árbol con ira, pero en vez de recibir el golpe de rebote propio del frondoso árbol, sintió cómo su puño mandó al suelo a una cosa blanda. Miró hacia un costado sin intenciones de disculparse, y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

Respiró profundo pero sin importar sus intentos sus lágrimas no cesaban, ni siquiera por orgullo se detenían. ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo si ella iba por ahí contándolo, nadie le creería.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, china? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz, observando cómo ella sacaba una botella de agua, él carcajeó antes de recibirla―. ¿Es robada?

―La pagué con dinero robado, ¿eso la hace robada? ―respondió sin vergüenza la ladrona más famosa del distrito Kabuki.

Los ojos azules no se apartaban del lugar del entierro y eso de alguna forma lo estaba molestando. Pero no tenía fuerzas para decir nada, estaba completamente derrotado.

―Hijikata-san parece destrozado.

¿Más que él? Lo dudaba. Después de todo, él creía que solo estaba enterrando a su esposa, seguramente no tenía idea que el primer puñado de tierra que echó sobre esa tumba no solo la sepultaba a ella sino también a su hijo. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Qué caso tenía? Lo único que le podría dar un mínimo de consuelo, a ambos, era encontrar al bastardo que la mató.

―Reportaron veinte puñaladas, había signos de defensa así que las primeras no la mataron. Todavía no están los resultados de la autopsia, ella…dio pelea―. Las palabras salían solas, ¿esa agua tendría algo?―. Fue cerca de mi casa, tú siempre andas por allí, ¿no escuchaste nada? ―preguntó con algo de esperanza, pero al verla entrecerrar sus ojos supo que no tenía sentido.

―Lo siento, aru. Pero si quieres puedo investigar.

La seriedad de sus palabras fue la segunda sorpresa que se llevó. ¿Un trato entre un policía y una ladrona? No estaba tan mal como para no darse cuenta que eso era una mala idea, luego ella querría un favor a cambio. _No, Kagura no_, pensó. Sin embargo, desechó ese pensamiento. Un ladrón es un ladrón.

―Ese trabajo le corresponde a la policía, china.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta antes de salir, haciendo estallar el vidrio de ésta. Kondo ni siquiera se inmutó, junto a él estaban los tres jefes que manejaban esa comisaría, todos con la resolución de no dejar acercarse al caso a Hijikata y a Okita al caso por el conflicto de intereses que involucraba. El menor no dudó en demostrar su fastidio, el cual seguramente lo dejó con severas heridas, ya que los vidrios rotos poseían gotas de sangre. Por su parte, el recientemente viudo hizo una reverencia y se retiró elegantemente, como lo demandaba su posición.

Por dentro, Toshiro estaba furioso, con ganas de sacar su arma y matar a esos cuatro y luego ir a buscar a la basura que le hizo eso a su amada. Pensar en ella hizo que su corazón le doliera, llevó una mano a su pecho y apretó sus dientes para evitar llorar. Era un hombre después de todo, era un policía.

Pasó por el vestuario de hombres pero al ver a su cuñado dentro, con sus manos tomando su cabeza, decidió no entrar. Sin embargo, luego de dar unos pasos, el fantasma de su esposa lo atormentó… _¡No puedo creer que Sougo quiera ser policía! Es tan peligroso y él tan…tan él. Por favor, cuídalo por mí. _Su voz sonaba tan clara en sus recuerdos, le dolía pensar que con el tiempo la olvidaría. Porque así debía ser…debía seguir adelante.

―Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, hay trabajo que hacer―. Nunca dijo que fuera bueno cuidando a los demás.

Sougo ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus palabras, eso lo molestó, sabía que era su hermana quien murió pero más importante: ¡era su esposa! No tenía derecho a comportarse como un niño ahora, no es que buscara consuelo, ni comparar dolores –cosa que estaba haciendo-, sólo quería…no sabía qué quería.

― ¿Podemos investigar por nuestra cuenta? ―. Ante esa pregunta no pudo más que suspirar resignado, ¿cuánto llevaba ese chiquillo en la fuerza? ¿Cuatro o cinco años?

―Miras muchas películas―. Le regañó. Y es que claro, no había investigación como en las películas donde se asignaba detectives para seguir el caso.

La policía llevaba un sistema un tanto inefectivo comparado con las películas o series de televisión. La escena del crimen era registrada por los peritos y por el oficial que en ese momento se encontrara en servicio, quien simplemente anotaba todos los datos que se le ofrecía, llamaba a testigos para que también oyeran y solicitaba un coche de la morgue para que se llevaran el cuerpo para la autopsia. Luego sería otro policía, de menor rango, quien esperara los resultados del médico forense. Palabras, números. Todo escrito y prolijo para que el bastardo del fiscal lo leyera y tal vez, si se le apetecía mover el culo, ordenara interrogar a las personas que vivían cerca del lugar para saber si alguien vio algo, o pedir un rastreo de cámaras del lugar; de haber sido tonto el asesino y dejar un arma, mandarla a examinar. Pero nada más. Lamentablemente, bajo ese sistema, los asesinos siempre quedaban impunes.

Él lo sabía, Kondo lo sabía, los jefes superiores lo sabían. Por eso no querían que se involucrasen, ellos quebrantarían la ley con tal de encontrar al bastardo que hizo eso. No se guiarían por las órdenes del fiscal, no esperarían; de ser necesario pedirían ayuda a sus colegas allegados en la rama científica para inspeccionar nuevamente el lugar en busca de rastros del asesino. Alguna huella, piel bajo las uñas de Mitsuba, una maldita pestaña. Pero eso era fantasear y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, basándose en la perturbada mirada de su compañero, supuso que él recién se estaba enterando.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin apuro, le dio una larga bocanada la cual se tomó su tiempo para exhalar.

―Cuando empiezas es como un sueño del cual en algún momento despiertas. Yo desperté cuando un niño murió en mis brazos, siempre me culparé por ello ―dijo sonriendo con una tristeza inmensa―. Tienes las órdenes tan metidas en el cerebro que no te das cuenta. La ley me impedía subirlo al móvil y llevarlo hasta un hospital, porque si moría en el viaje se me culparía de homicidio, no solo a mí, también a mi compañero. Incluso cuando pude llegar a un hospital, no lo atendieron porque no tenía seguro médico ―dijo recordando cómo llegó sin aliento, tras haber corrido con el niño en brazos, a una clínica privada donde no lo atendieron sin importar lo que él dijera…sin importar que incluso en su desesperación sacó su arma y los amenazó―. La ley está para mantener el orden en la sociedad, no para hacer justicia―. Terminó su pequeño monólogo, pensando que de tener suerte, yendo a hablar con el fiscal, podría llegar a un acuerdo para que el caso de su esposa no quedase encajonado.

El joven sentía su pecho llenarse de una ira que no sabía que podía expresar, ¿entonces para qué estaba trabajando? ¿La justicia no existía? ¡No! ¡Él capturó asesinos, ladrones, todos ellos estaban en la cárcel! Él se aseguró de atraparlos correctamente, siguió el protocolo y escribió tan detalladamente los hechos que era imposible que salieran…pero los que no eran atrapados bajo una forma tan diligente como la suya, salían libres. Tal vez uno de esos bastardos era el que mató a su hermana.

¿¡Cómo ese hijo de puta podía decirlo de forma tan calmada!? ¡Él no estaba despertando! ¡Esa no podía ser la realidad!

Salió sin decir palabra, chocando con su hombro a Hijikata quien siguió fumando su cigarrillo. Miró de reojo la cama donde antes su cuñado estaba sentado y no se sorprendió al ver su arma y su placa. Tomó ambas y las guardó en su propio casillero, no le diría a nadie, sabía que él volvería por ellas. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para aceptar la realidad.

Todos en algún punto lo necesitaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de allí, en un piso maltrecho, donde antes se alzaba el no tan secreto "cuartel de la Yorozuya", Kagura estaba lavando su ropa. Su grupo se había separado hace tiempo. Shinpachi se volvió un hombre de bien, el cual siempre le enviaba dinero y trataba de llevarla para el buen lado, pero ella se negaba. Sabía que Gin algún día volvería, que todo sería como antes.

De tanto frotar aquel vestido, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que estaba usando sobre esa vieja ropa, y ésta terminó por descoserse. Se la quedó viendo un rato y luego de un momento estática, volvió a tallarla.

El dinero que le enviaba Shinpachi a penas y cubría la renta, hasta le había confiado a su amado Sadaharu, al saber que con él tendría comida de sobra y un lugar digno para vivir. Todo el dinero extra que necesitaba para comida y otras cosas, lo obtenía robando, eso le había enseñado Gin y eso continuaría haciendo. Cada vez se volvía más buena, y en tanto siguiera así tal vez encontraría la mafia que perseguía a su líder, culpa de la cual éste se marchó para "protegerlos".

―Estúpido ―renegó la chica de cabellos bermellón―. ¡Estúpido! ―gritó arrojando el vestido con toda la intención de que éste cayera por la ventana, no esperaba en realidad golpear a un estúpido.

Parpadeó varias veces luego de que el trapo –puesto que ya no servía como vestido- cayera de la cara del chico al suelo y revelara su identidad. Aunque no podía ser otro, pues nadie que portara esos horrendos uniformes conocía su paradero.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, aru?

― ¿En serio vives aquí? ―preguntó arrugando la nariz―. Necesito un favor ―dijo sin remordimientos esta vez. Ya no veía una delincuente frente suyo, sino una potencial aliada.

Mas la sonrisa socarrona y maliciosa de esa mujer, logró hacerlo dudar de sus palabras. ¿En verdad había acudido al lugar adecuado?

Una hora después, en lo que ella tardón en arreglarse y decidir qué quería comer, se encontraban en la mesa más apartada de toda la clientela en ese restaurante donde todos lo miraban con malos ojos. Él solo necesitaba fruncir su ceño ante ellos para que quitaran sus sucias miradas de encima. Era tan molesto que la gentuza no lo viera como persona solo porque vestía diferente…y eso la incluía a ella.

―Deja de mirarme así―ordenó fastidiado. Y es que desde que le contó sus intenciones a Kagura ésta no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera mientras comía.

―Sigo sin fiarme, para mí que solo quieres conocer mis trucos, aru―espetó desconfiada.

―Te digo que no tengo ni mi placa, ni mi arma. Eso automáticamente me deja fuera de la policía. No te estoy engañando, china. Solo quiero justicia para mi hermana ―dijo tratando de sonar sincero, recibiendo de lleno un plato en la cara. Gracias al cielo ese lugar los hacía de cartón―. ¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!?

―Eso está mejor, la otra cara no te va ―dijo ella apartando la mirada por primera vez.

Sougo le iba a responder pero en vez de eso tomó asiento, no iniciaría una pelea en las calles. Menos en el barrio de la china, donde tal vez ella tendría conocidos, él era realista y sabía que no podía enfrentarse a toda la clientela.

El tiempo corrió con prisa mientras la china se llenaba el estómago, el sol cayó y las estrellas adornaron el cielo, donde quien tenía el estelar esa noche era la luna. Bajo la luz de la cual ambos caminaban hacia la escena del crimen.

―Se supone que esta zona al ser la más cercana a la comisaría está libre de cualquier mafia, nadie paga lo que se necesita para traficar o hacer negocios aquí ―iba describiendo mientras ella solo escuchaba―. ¿Conoces a alguna banda que quisiera hacer un movimiento por aquí? ―. Ella negó―. ¿Conoces quiénes son los que suelen robar con arma blanca? ―. Ella volvió a negar.

Se detuvo, ella caminó unos pasos más antes de voltear, observando cómo tenía el ceño fruncido y frotaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

― ¿Sabes algo acaso? ―preguntó con frustración en su voz.

Kagura elevó los hombros para indicar que no tenía idea de nada. Escuchando el suspiro de derrota de su acompañante.

¡De todos los ladrones del mundo se fue a relacionar con la que menos sabía del tema!

―No es como que tengamos una base de datos, o digamos: hoy robaré yo aquí y tú allá. Hoy usaré esta arma, tú ten esta―explicó molesta por la actitud del hombre. ¿Era idiota acaso?

―De acuerdo, bien ―dijo tratando de serenarse―. Al menos explícame una cosa. Ayúdame a pensar como un delincuente.

―Deja de llamarme así―le regañó―, yo solo soy una ladrona.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen sin más, las explicaciones que le daba la china eran incomprensibles para él. Es decir, de niño no tuvo mucho para comer y siempre quiso darle el mundo a su hermana, quien era su única familia, pero siempre supo que robar y matar estaba mal, por eso no lo hacía. ¿Qué sentido tenía quitarle a la fuerza el esfuerzo a otra persona? Si ganaba algo, quería que fuera mereciéndoselo, habiendo sudado por eso. Y que ella le dijera que ella también sudaba al robar solo le provocaba dolor de cabezas y unas inmensas ganas de golpearla.

¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, por esos momentos no era policía.

Le dio un puñetazo a la china, no tan fuerte como el día del funeral de su hermana, pero sí la mando al suelo nuevamente.

Kagura estaba tan furiosa al ser tomada desprevenida que hasta mostró sus dientes como si de Sadaharu se tratase, sin embargo, antes de poder abalanzarse sobre él un destello cegó uno de sus ojos. La luz provenía con tanta fuerza de la luna que logró un rebote en aquel filoso metal.

―Vaya, sí que son unos inútiles―resolvió mientras de una patada quitaba la bolsa de basura que había allí y cubría a su acompañante de ella. El hombre gruñó enfadado pero antes de arremeter contra ella y su socarrona sonrisa notó la navaja cubierta con sangre tanto en su mango como en su filo.

―Quítate, no lo toques ―dijo empujándola a un lado sin cuidado, recibiendo una patada como respuesta, pero eso podía importarle nada en ese momento. No podía creer que los de científica no hubieran revisado bien la escena del crimen, eso solo delataba lo mal que algunos podían trabajar y lo poco que les importaba la vida de los demás. Por suerte, él conocía a alguien que sí le importaba―. Voy a hacer una llamada, si quieres más comida más te vale que no lo toques.

Se paró desconfiado y se alejó un poco para llamar a un contacto que sabía mantendría todo en secreto, esa noche acumularía demasiados favores. Terminaría enterrando gente o tirándola al mar, pero definitivamente resolvería el asesinato de su hermana.

La joven de cabello bermellón miraba sin emoción aquella navaja, Gin le dio una lección alguna vez que al menos le permitía conservar la empatía hacia las personas: "puedes robar, pero jamás mates a alguien, porque al cargar con una vida empiezas a ser menos humano". Según lo que Sougo dijo en el funeral, su hermana fue asesinada con veinte puñaladas, esa persona que la mató hacía tiempo dejó de ser un humano. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gin lo dijo con tanta melancolía a sus palabras… ¿sería acaso que él para ese momento tampoco era un humano?

"_Hice cosas muy estúpidas y por eso ahora están detrás de mí". _Todavía recordaba sus apresuradas palabras ante los reclamos de Shinpachi y su atenta mirada sobre él, pues las palabras no salían, esa situación la superaba, quería gritarle que se quedase pero no podía. _"¡No podemos meter a la policía en esto, ninguno de los dos está limpio!"._ ¿Al final era una sola persona quien lo perseguía o eran varios? ¿Se habría estado refiriendo a los bandos? _"Cuida a Kagura-chan, mira lo asustada que está."_ Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de aprovechar que Shinpachi se acercó a ella y él, asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de despedida, se marchó para siempre.

Las lágrimas no salían a pesar de que se encontraba angustiada por el recuerdo. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez ese roba impuestos podía ayudarla a encontrarlo. Sin embargo, tal como sucedía cada vez que tenía una pista de él, se detenía, porque tenía tanto miedo de encontrar tan solo una tumba… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Renunciaría a todo para buscar al asesino?

Una pregunta más afloró en su mente y observó consternada al hombre que se mantenía a unos pasos de ella. Su uniforme estaba oculto bajo una garibaldina negra larga, y su persona se veía más misteriosa con ese sombrero que llevaba colocado. Solo le faltaban los lentes de sol…pero no iba al caso. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse, se levantó y sin esperar que él terminara la llamada, que parecía haberse complicado, soltó su pregunta.

― ¿Qué harás con el asesino cuando lo encuentres?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban sentados en la entrada del callejón donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Mitsuba, veían los autos pasar sin dirigirse la palabra. El silencio, por muy extraño que pareciera, no era incómodo. Ella no se esperaba esa respuesta pero sin dudas no lo juzgaba, no estaba de acuerdo, pero no lo juzgaba, y eso él lo agradecía desde el corazón, pero sí, estaba consciente de las consecuencias.

―Serás un delincuente ―resolvió ella―Y tendrás que marcharte.

―No soy un cobarde, me entregaré a la justicia ―, al mencionar esas palabras se mordió el dedo pulgar, "justicia", nunca había encontrado ese concepto tan vacío. Pero tampoco quería huir.

―Huyamos juntos ―pidió seriamente la china y él no pudo hacer más que reírsele en la cara.

―Estás loca, china―rió, por primera vez desde hacía días―. La ley está para mantener el orden. Al yo alterar ese orden, sin importar a dónde vaya, tarde o temprano me hallará y pagaré mi delito.

Kagura utilizó su cabello para ocultar su rostro del roba impuestos. No pensó sus palabras y le terminó pidiendo una barbaridad, porque ella no podía sentir nada más por él que asco, sus mundos eran muy contradictorios y por más divertido que fuera jugar al policía y la ladrona, no podía existir entre ellos algún tipo de sentimiento. ¿Verdad?

―Oye, idiota.

Ante ese insulto el hombre volteó su rostro fastidiado hacia ella, y sin esperárselo ésta le plantó un beso en los labios. Él la apartó rápidamente, ¿pero qué demonios pasaba con ella?

―Te he robado un beso, ¿cuál es el castigo que tu ley me impone?

El hombre de rojizos ojos la miró fijamente y sin previo aviso le dio un cabezazo, el cual ella esquivó con facilidad echándose hacia atrás, era difícil golpearla cuando no la tomaba desapercibida. Entonces cambió su plan, tomó sus manos para inmovilizarla, aunque ella se retorcía demasiado, al estar sentados ganó ventaja al ella no poder usar sus piernas. Y entonces resolvió que esa noche, en ese momento, él sería el juez. El precio por robar su primer beso, sería ofrecerle otro que disfrutara más.

Bajo la luz espontánea de los autos pasando y la luna que ya se alzaba en el medio del cielo, escondidos tan solo bajo el sombrero, ambos se rendían ante los labios del otro. Sellando ese momento como irreal y a la vez mágico. O eso creyó hasta que sin querer ella logró zafar uno de sus brazos y golpearle la entrepierna.

―Eres un idiota, aru. No puedes robarme.

―Ladrón que roba a ladrón…

No pudo terminar la frase pues su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró de quién se trataba y contestó, su contacto estaba a unos minutos de llegar.

―Hasta aquí te involucraré. Vete, china…

Ella se sorprendió por el pedido, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por ella?

―Me debes una comida ―dijo tratando de excusarse para no tener que marcharse. No quería. Sabía lo que sucedería si él lo/a encontraba y no quería perderlo también. Él le extendió su billetera, todos sus documentos y dinero estaban allí, ella la tomó confundida y él le sonrió sinceramente.

―Vaya, parece que me han robado.

Kagura entendió el mensaje y echó a correr con la cartera en la mano. Se fue con una velocidad impresionante y desapareció bajo la luz de la luna. El contacto de Sougo llegó poco después, vislumbrando con la luz de su auto que él tenía las manos arriba todavía y miraba hacia una dirección incierta, porque nadie podría trepar esa pared tan alta, ¿verdad?

―Deja de jugar y acabemos con esto.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y ella seguía sin noticias. No había cómo enterarse de los avances y aciertos de Sougo en la búsqueda del asesino de su hermana, más que él contándole los detalles, cosa que no iba a suceder. No podía ir a preguntar en la comisaría, sería raro pues era una ladrona conocida.

Por eso, al pasar por ese puesto de diarios, su foto y el título la hizo detenerse y tal vez sentir algo parecido a la empatía. Sonrió a pesar de todo. Él lo encontró, ese tipejo había asesinado a muchas mujeres fuera de Kibuki, y Mitsuba fue la primera de allí. Pero la foto del roba impuestos no llevaba el título de delincuente, sino que se anunciaba su condecoración: al policía que quebrantando la ley hizo justicia, en honor a su valerosa muerte sería enterrado junto a su hermana ese mismo día.

―Qué idiota ―dijo Kagura mientras continuaba su camino, primero caminando, luego corriendo. Tratando de huir de sus propias lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Esperando llegar a aquel árbol y que él le diera nuevamente ese fuerte golpe que los uniría por un breve instante.

**Fin.**

**:3 …. :3 … perdón 6-6 les juro que trataba de hacer humor pero bueno…salió así :/ **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo! y nuevamente, que no haya habido tanto OOC **


End file.
